dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
Shadow War of Hawkman I've been trying to get some work on Hawkman done (pertaining to Zero Hour), but me and 'Dox noticed a problem. I was wondering why virtually every other source I go to counts what we consider Hawkman Vol 4 to be Hawkman Vol 3. The problem seems to lie in Shadow War of Hawkman, which we have marked down as Hawkman Vol 2. I know nothing about this series. Is this legitimate, or just a case of old-timey cutting corners back before we had all of our naming conventions set up? Anyway, what I'm worried about is, this is a major title, and it's looking like we're going to have to downgrade several volumes, which I foresee as being problematic at the least, not to mention the cover scans. However, I have resigned myself to this task, and I'm just waiting for confirmation to see if I actually have to do it, because, well, better sooner rather than later. And the sooner this gets fixed, the sooner I can work on Hawkman without paralyzing fear that I'm generating more work in the future. Any insight? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :And I'm willing to help with the gruntwork, although I think a bot might be able to handle a lot of the basic moves and such. The Paradox 06:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Heh. I was afraid this might crop up some day. Chalk it up to old-timey cutting corners as you put it. At the time I was trying to keep all my "hawks" in a row as it were. The official title is Shadow War of Hawkman. If you guys think it would be better for the sake of accuracy to move Vol 2 to Shadow War, and by extension, down-numbering the other volumes, It's totally cool by me. I'm more than willing to help out. Fortunately, I don't think there were that many Hawkman pages from the other volumes that have been created yet I've only spotted four so far (though the image names will definitely be a pain in the ass). --Brian Kurtz 13:27, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Appearances and X-Files I don't know how often you check out the forums, but there's a thread on there about a new feature in the Comic template and Appearances, specifically designed to deal with characters that are the focus of another wiki. I think the X-Files were even mentioned by name. The Paradox 03:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::If you're talking about an older thread, I seem to recall it. But that was also before we upgraded the template to auto-list character appearances, so that info might be obsolete now. If you're talking about a more recent thread, can ya point me to it? --Brian Kurtz 04:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::This. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, that is awe-some! --Brian Kurtz 05:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) GCPD Titles As a totally arbitrary decision, do you have a preference for what label is given to Gotham City Police Department comics? The short form, GCPD Titles, fully spelled out Gotham City Police Department Titles, or some synthesis? The Paradox 23:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Don't matter much to me. Short form is fine. I think most people recognize that GCPD is the acronym for Gotham City Police Department anyway. --Brian Kurtz 23:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Comic List template button is now available, between the Image template and Race template buttons. The Paradox 03:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC)